Poppy's
by LemonCheese
Summary: A seasonal OneShot about Edward and Bella. Bella spends all her time in a little café called Poppy's, but why? Could it be the guy who brings her hot chocolate as the snow falls outside? ALL HUMAN.


**One Shot time!!**

**I have realised that I don't really read/write Fics about them being vampires anymore...**

**So I wanted to write something Christmassyy but that was a total FAIL. But I came up with this idea when I was listening to C_offee Shop_ by Landon Pigg.**

**Poppy's is a real café/deli near where I live, but unfortch there isn't an Edward who works there :(**

*

I walked down the street, moving slowly because I was wearing most of the clothes I owned. It was _freezing_, it hadn't stopped snowing all day so it was pretty deep around my ankles. Snowflakes clung to the fur of my parka. I looked like I was wearing a silver crown. It was silent, the road to icy to drive on. Alice and Jasper had gone off to the park to make snowmen, while Rosalie and Emmett were cooking dinner together at home. I was alone, _as usual_. The lone fifth wheel to my friends. As I reached the door of Poppy's, I pulled my hood down and went inside.

It was like I lived in Poppy's, drinking home-made lemonade with Rosalie in spring. Sitting outside eating ice-cream in summer while I listened to Alice talk for hours about clothes. Spending rainy autumn days with Jasper and Emmett, hiding from the storms. I loved the food they sold there, taking home half the store whenever I went in.

"That isn't the only reason why you love Poppy's" I could hear Alice's voice chime in my head.

My best friend knew me too well.

So yes; there was another reason why I went into Poppy's. I brushed the snow from my boots, hung my coat up and found a table near the window. I felt unmistakably lonely as I thought of Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I felt warmth rise to my cheeks as I adapted to the cosy atmosphere of Poppy's; but also when I realised that someone was stood next to me, ready to take my order.

He was stood close, grass-green eyes looking down on me. I smiled at his messy auburn hair, sticking up at all angles. He was wearing jeans and a black tee. The red apron tied round his waist looked adorable yet seemed to work for him. His mouth formed a crooked smile as he reached for a pad and pen from his pocket.

"Bella?"

"Erm, a hot chocolate please" I said timidly.

He turned and went back to the counter, leaning over to find a mug from the cupboards. I resisted the urge to look at his butt, instead opting to read a magazine that someone had left behind. It didn't interest me so I got up to look at what new food was stocked. A few shelves were stocked with Christmas food and drink. I saw a few bottles of mulled wine and made a mental note to buy some later. He returned, putting my hot chocolate down on the table. It was in a tall red mug, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. Perfect. I sat down and warmed my hands on the sides and looked up at him. I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me. He backed away nervously and hit the shelves behind him. A bottle of wine clattered to the floor, smashing at his feet. Blood-red wine spread out across the floor like a river.

"Crap!" he moaned; running back to the counter to fetch a cloth. A woman appeared from the bathroom and saw the mess.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Sorry Esme, I backed into the shelf by accident" Edward blushed. So that was what his name was, _Edward. _Esme walked over to a closet and produced a box of cleaning supplies.

"You can hold the fort down while I go and meet Carlisle, right?" she asked him. Smiling at me as she picked up her coat, she walked out of the door and into the snow.

I realised then that I was all alone with Edward.

"Sorry Bella" he said, reaching under my table to mop up the mess. I slid my boots off and sat cross-legged on the chair. I could see him looking at my feet. I was wearing thick socks with Christmas trees on them. I heard a quiet chuckle.

Edward got up and brushed himself down, taking a seat opposite me. I looked down into my hot chocolate, stirring it quietly with a spoon. I could feel him looking at me.

"So you seem to come in here a lot" he stated, I blushed.

"I like it in here"

"One of your friends was in here the other day. Small, short dark hair. Looks like you could fit her in your pocket"

I giggled and looked at him "Alice?"

"Yeah, she was with her boyfriend buying some coffee. I served her at the counter and she couldn't stop smiling at me. I turned around to get some milk and I heard her mutter something." I wasn't following. His crooked smile had now grown to a broad grin.

"She said 'oh, I thought Bella would be here. She practically stalks him' and I was wondering what she meant by this?"

I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I was going to kill her. I couldn't have turned redder; I was probably the same colour as his apron. His quiet chuckle returned, and then he took one of my hands in his. They were cool and smooth, and I stared at our fingers intertwined together.

A tiny bell rang as the door opened, sending a gust of Arctic wind into the room. Jasper stumbled through the door giggling, Alice tucked under his arm. They stopped when they saw me and Edward. Alice's eyes darted from our hands to my face, her eyes animated and trying to hide a tiny smile.

"Thought we'd find you here," Jasper beamed. "Rosalie called me. She said dinner will be ready soon. You coming?"

I looked at Edward, who seemed a little upset at our interruption. I uncrossed my legs and slipped them back into my boots.

"Erm, yeah" I mumbled

"I'll just get your bill" Edward said, letting go of my hands as he got up and walked to the till. I fumbled in my pocket for some cash.

"Unless he comes too?" Alice squeaked, Jasper's grip the only thing that stopped her from jumping up and down.

I picked up my coat and looked over at Edward. He was smiling like Christmas had come early.

"How about it Edward?"

I didn't even need to wait for his answer; he was halfway out of the door.

*

**Merry Christmas everyone! And to those not celebrating – Happy Holidays!**

**So most of the description is true to what it's like at Poppy's, even smashing a bottle of wine**

**Please read/review, it'll make my day :D**

**this little story is a nice break from _Cherry Lane_ and _What If_**

**Liked this? Check them out too!**

**Lemon Cheese**

**xxx**


End file.
